


Fade away into the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddles, Gay, Grieving, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mourning, Pining, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Rape, Rape Recovery, Relashionships, Requests for plot are cool, This will be multiple chapters, Updates may be slow sorry bout that, later on tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander is a rape victim. What happens when his rapist moves in to work at the White House with him? (I'm bad at summaries please don't shoot me)





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there will be lots of possibly triggering events in this story, so beware of that. I'm warning you now that updates may be slow and I may not respond to comment too often, but I will try my best!  
> With that said, enjoy the story!  
> -McKenna S.

Alexander Hamilton was a man of many words. Fear took them all away. 

He was walking from George’s office at the head of the Whitehouse back to his office. And that’s when he saw him. 

James Reynolds. A man he hadn’t known the name of until now, but could never forget the face of. This was the man that had pushed him down, told him to be quiet, that it wouldn’t hurt if he let him in. That was the first time Alexander sobbed the way he did that night. 

Reynolds turned towards him. “Well, if it isn’t Alexander. This is going to be a fun job...” He drawled.

The way Reynolds said his name made Alexander sick. 

“Please, no. Reynolds, please don’t do this. Please…” His voice was shaky and he was cowering in fear. Reynolds, a man that towered over Alexander, slapped him the face.

“That’s James to you, whore. Now let’s get you back to my office. It’s far, far down the hall where we won’t be interrupted.” Alexander was crying now, sobbing just like the first night this had happened. It was pathetic.

Reynolds took the liberty to grab Alexander by the collar and slam him against the wall angrily, bashing his head on the hard wood surface. Alexander was kneed in the stomach, hard. 

He fell to the ground as none other than Thomas Jefferson rounded the corner. 

“Shit…” Alexander muttered to himself. Of all people to come, it had to be Jefferson, who was likely to insult him as well, or join in in beating him up. Maybe even worse.

Alexander looked up at Jefferson, with Reynolds frozen above him. He saw the Virginian’s face fill with anger. Alexander mouthed a quiet “Help.” Knowing that would be his only chance to get through to the man before he was being hurt by him, too.

Except Jefferson didn’t hurt Alexander.

“Reynolds, what the fuck?! Get off of Hamilton.” He bellowed, and Hamilton looked up in confusion. 

“Or what, Jefferson? Hamilton’s getting what he deserved for being such a filthy slut.” Reynolds retorted, and Jefferson just laughed, striding over to the two of them. 

“Leave, now. Leave or I take Hamilton and we both go tell Washington what you’re doing.” Reynolds shook a bit, but stayed firm. Jefferson wasn’t having it. He pulled the man completely away from Alexander, slamming him up against a wall near them.

“Now.” He commanded deeply, and Hamilton watched helplessly, sobbing as Reynolds scurried away. 

Once he had left, the first thought to enter Alexander’s mind was ‘you’re going to leave me here, aren’t you? You did your part, now go.’

But Jefferson didn’t leave. 

Curls bouncing behind him, the tall man nearly ran back over to Alexander.

“Shit, Hamilton, I’m so sorry. Let’s get you to my office, I’ll patch you up.”

Alexander was sobbing too hard to do anything but nod weakly, not in it enough to fight or argue.

Jefferson slowly lifted Hamilton up and helped carry him back to his office, setting him down on the ground so he could sit eye level and close to the man.

Alexander was still sobbing. 

Jefferson came back with a first aid kit and a heavy blanket.

“There you go, Alexander. You’re okay, you’re safe now. I’ve got you.” Jefferson said softly, locking his office door and sitting down next to Alexander, wrapping the blanket around him. The smaller man seemed to disappear under it. He still wasn’t speaking.

“Is it alright if I touch you, Alexander?” He nodded weakly. 

Jefferson slowly leaned over, wrapping his arms around Hamilton’s shoulders and pulling the man into the crook of his neck. “There you go, deep breaths…”

Alexander began to calm down, relishing in Thomas’ touch and scent. “Can you speak?”

“I think so…” Alexander shakily said, collapsing against Thomas’ chest. “I’m sorry about this, Thomas. Reynolds…” He trailed off, beginning to sob again.

“Hey, no, you’re okay. God, he’s hurt you before, hasn’t he?” Alexander nodded and gave a gesture that he hoped conveyed what had happened. Thomas understood. 

“Oh, Alexander. Is there anything I can do for you?” Alexander nodded. 

“Stay.”

“Alright, Alexander. I’m going to stay.”  
***  
At the end of the day, Alexander was still in Thomas’s office, murmuring his thanks as he realized he absolutely did not want to be alone. “Thomas, can you… Will you, let me go home with you? I can’t be alone tonight.”

“Of course, Alexander. Get your things, I’ll meet you outside in ten minutes.” 

“Okay.” 

Alexander was in a daze as he walked shakily back to his office, glad to avoid everyone else. Thoughts were hazy and slow except for one. “Why the fuck are you trusting Thomas?” He was also torn on when Jefferson had become Thomas. 

Regardless, he packed his things and met Thomas outside. 

The car ride was short and quiet, Alexander only speaking to thank Thomas repeatedly.

When they arrived, Alexander gasped at the size of the house, but was too tired to do much else.

“You go inside and make yourself comfortable. I have a few e-mails to respond to, then I’ll be in as well. My room’s at the very back of the house, you can find some comfier clothes in there.”

“Thank you, Thomas.”

“Of course, Alexander.”

Once his emails were answered, Thomas walked into his home to change and go to sleep. What he saw in his room surprised him.

Alexander was curled up on the bed, on his bed. He was supposed to sleep in the guest room, but Thomas figured he could manage. He pulled out a blanket from the linen closet and got changed, falling asleep on the couch just outside of his room so he could hear if Hamilton was sleeping well.

He curled up and slowly drifted off, dreaming of Alexander the whole night long.


	2. Quick update

Okay so I know this hasn't been updated in a really long time but I have an explanation!

I've been going to court with my mother every day because my dad's on trial and we are required to testify. 

I will have an update as soon as all of this blows over, I swear. 

-McKenna S.


End file.
